Owe nothing
by Ineedanewnamethatisnottaken
Summary: In times of war tensions run high and blame is placed on those with high rankings. The only thing Robin and Chrom want is for the war to be put to an end, but their soldier doubts way heavily. There is only a few that the Shepards owe something to.
1. Chapter 1

_Rumors of treason, and seeds of doubt are placed when someone of her looks and origins are placed in command._

I am sure Frederick whispered words or doubt into Chrom's ear whenever she walked out of the tent. I am positive he would watch walk out before questioning her strategies and pressuring the young lord to place someone more trustworthy as tactician, he has been wary of her since they first met. It wasn't a big deal before when she was was just in charge of the Shepards, an elite group, but a small manageable group. Since the Plegian attack, the attack that destroyed most of the Pegasus Knights, she has taken the role of chief Tactician of the Ylissean forces.

Whenever she walked past surrounding tents full of troops she could see two things, strange looks and rumors. It was something she learned to shrug off, she wouldn't let jealousy of her position ruin the sunny weather or calm before the storm. In a war march she needed all the joy she could hold, because each battle would have a casualty, it wouldn't be one of the Shepards, but a foot solider. In turn the foot solider's friends would grieve and blame to easiest target, the Tactician, the evil Plegian seductress. They would talk foully behind her, speak against her while drinking, never acknowledging that her strategies were the reason they were a alive.

When Emmeryn was captured she was the first to blame, it came in eloquent form from Frederick, but it was still acquisition. Thinking back to it Frederick has been nothing but a jackass to her, all he did was bitch whenever the slightness thing happened. Though anybody with a sharp mind would be suspicious, after all nobody would trust an amnesic in a time of tension.

"How could you let Emmeryn go" She said to herself mimicking Frederick's voice softly as she walk to her tent. How could he even think to say that to her, she had no role in Emmeryn's decision, she wasn't chief advisor to her royal naive pious. At the very least I could advise our royal hot headed prince. Last battle I had to prevent him from running straight into the fight, Naga knows what Frederick would have done if Chrom had gotten seriously injured. I whispered the sentence to myself over and over, before reaching my tent.

It was a small one, it had to be in a war march, it had her books, her scrolls, her sleeping bag and few other living essentials. The sleeping bed didn't offer much comfort, but she soon learned to get use to it. Each step they took in the march seemed to make the climate seem hotter and drier. Plegian was a dessert country, but had access to the sea making it a country that has access to trading with Valm. Though war efforts have probably affected their trading and changed the sailors into foot soldiers.

She walked over to her desk it had different maps of the area, where she planned to march and then some. She had marked indicators showing where she planned to clash with Gangrel's forces and places to bring the Exalt into for safety. A group of other elites who wouldn't be essential to he front lines, but prefect for escort. She would bring the Shepards and some soldiers to the front lines, allowing them to push back Plegian forces, the rest of the army would be positioned into the surrounding areas to prevent mass reinforcements. Whatever was left of the Pegasus Knights would be led by Phila, swooping in towards the end of he battle, they would be the elite force in charge of Emmeryn's escape. Nothing was set in stone, but it was the best plan she could bring in at the moment. When they began the march to Gangrel she left most of the cavalry back in Ylisse; they would only hold her back in the harsh desert sands, she only kept Sully, Stahl, and Frederick. Sully, Stahl and Frederick were to stay in the back and protect them from behind. Cordelia and Sumia would scout ahead and come back safely. Chrom, Donnel, Ricken, Lonqu, Lissa and I would move would push them back and hopefully end up fighting within the castle walls soon.

I walked back over to my sleeping bag, needing all the rest for the battle that will surely make its mark in history

* * *

Sully, Stahl and Frederick already rode to the back to act as a wall to enemy reinforcements from the behind. Cordelia and Sumia had already came back and told us of the troops they saw, informing us of our enemies. Chrom and I had already started to move forward, I led Lon'qu and Ricken while Chrom led Donnel and Lissa. He had been insistent on keeping his sister close.

"Arc thunder" I screamed as I let out the spell, hitting the axeman, killing him. I didn't like slaughtering

other humans, but it was my job, it was war. War was something our Exalt wanted to avoid, and I knew why. We were killing each other for the wrongdoings of her father, he started a war over the Gods Grima and Naga.

Looking out of the corner of my eye I saw Ricken take down a wyvern rider using elwind, blood and sand was starting to fly in the sky, screams of pain seemed to pierce my ear. I didn't like this, I didn't like the thought that I was the person who helped fuel this. I didn't like the idea that after this battle I will still rake the blame while Chrom will bask in glory, but I continued. I took out my anger on my opponent roasting and electrocuting them in the hot sun. I was no different then an animal, only allowing this side of me to show in battle, seeming emotionless off, not associating with enough to be trusted. I am a demon, because as much as I say I hate fighting this was, I enjoy it.

Another man came running towards me, after I dealt with the man in front, I turned around and ripped his face apart with elwind. His blood splattered on my clothing, I then forward to continue leading the charge.

"You're very interesting" A voice came forward.

"I think I will abandon the people around me for someone like you. You seem special, you have strength." I turned around to voice ignoring my comrades who were off fighting. She had long black hair and wore the Plegian sorcerer outfit. "You there, I want to aid you." She stated on this battle field, gazing into my eyes and reaching forward. "I don't feel like dying today, so will you let me accompany you. You're lonely I can see it in your eyes." Her fingers were grazing my lips ad she said those words and my eyes widened because what she said was true.

"F-ffine join us, but if you show one ounce of treachery to the Shepards you will meet your end." Funny the amnesic leader, who mostly originated from Plegia was telling the Plegian traitor to watch herself.

"No problem. Nosferatu." She shouted, I turned around and saw dark matter surround the enemy wyvern rider, draining him of his life force and return to the woman. "Names Tharja"

"Elthunder" I whispered, shooting out the beam of lighting, aiming at the general behind her. "Name's Robin" I stated as I walked forward, she followed in suite.

* * *

**Please review and critique **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there, in my story I have changed some small minor details from the game. Like how you recruit Tharja and I will be changing some other things too. **

"Chrom, this here is Tharja" I said pointing towards the woman. "She has defected to our cause and will provide insight on what is inside the castle's walls. With your approval she can stay with us and become a Shepard" I said looking him in the eye, we may be close friends, but I still have to give him respect on the battle field.

"Hmm, if you see potential in her then I will accept. We need all the soldiers we can handle if we are going to raid the castle. This man next to me is Libra, a war monk. I have sent out the eagle in charge of signaling Phila." Chrom stated, the two of us were different on the battle field. It could have been the adrenaline or the fact that we both acted this way so less people could get hurt.

Surveying the area I could see Cordelia and Sumia not far off, Lissa was patching up Lon'qu and Ricken. After Phila and her fellow knight came we would storm the Plegian strong hold.

"Robin, the formation of our soldiers has held together with minimum casualties. I ask for your next commands." Cordelia shouted from above me.

"Hold still Cordelia, Sumia go tell our back squad to stay put and ho-" I was interrupted by my plan coming into fruition

"Your Grace, we are here for your rescue" Phila came, flying over head, she rode and landed with two other pegasus knights. "Prince Chrom, Robin I left two other knights behind with your horse riders, see fit to use them as you will."

"Damn you Ylisse's tactician, you don't play fair." Gangrel screeched from above, his face was full of contempt. He couldn't handle the feeling of having something in his hands and having his goals ripped apart from him. I could almost sympathize with him, if it wasn't the fact that had held my Exalt in captive.

"This is war, Gangrel. I play to win" I said with a smirk.

"Mmh, well miss, I also play to win." Aversa said, if only I was able to factor in this supernatural event that would take place. Risen had been summoned out of nowhere, the worst part they were archers. Archers could be handled quickly by us foot soldiers, but they were deadly to wyverns and pegasi. The riders tried to take to the skies for mobility, but no avail they were quickly despatched by the undead. I grabbed my tome and fired out spells to try to aid them. Libra had swung his axe at the dead, while Lon'qu and Chrom sliced them apart. Not that what we did could bring the dead knights alive, there was still more, and my plan for Emmeryn's escort has failed.

"Now now, young prince nobody has to die, just hand over the Fire Emblem and put down your swords. If you do that I would even allow you and your main troops to leave, not your sister though. After all she is a hostage." Gangrel said finishing it off with his laugh, and a smirk proclaiming his victory. There had to be a way out of this.

"Robin what do I do. You know how this will play out right." Chrom looked over towards me hoping in desperation that I had some trump card, that it wasn't over.

"On the count of three, Prince, or you sister becomes the worlds largest quiver." Gangrel said smiling cruelly, giggling at our defeat.

We couldn't hand he the treasure, it was the sign of our wellbeing, a crucial part of how the citizens will see this war. When we started marching our citizens and troops held beliefs that we would survive and bring back Emmeryn, for the most part. Giving up Ylisse national treasure would show how we are weak and can be subjected, letting Emmeryn die was another problem. She was the symbol of peace, what hope of peace in Ylisse if our pious leader dies. It could show how peace was a far away dream that we can't achieve if she dies. People from other continents came to listen to her words, I was told that by Chrom and Lissa.

"ONE, TWO, SHE IS GOING TO DIE SOON-" Gangrel saw this as a show for his entertainment.

"WAIT PLEASE" Chrom's voice was riddled with desperation and fear. I shifted back and forth.

"Chrom we must not give up, but promise me you must flee if it gets any worse." I cryed out to him

"King Gangrel will you listen to reason. I will go back to Ylisse and stop this war, we did nothing to provoke you." Emmeryn was begging him, out of fear for her life or her sibling I didn't know.

"Nothing to provoke me? Your father slaughter my family, killed my friends, raped my sibling and killed them for the sake of not having filthy Plegian children and you dear say nothing was provoked. You may have had stones thrown at you for your fathers crimes, but you haven'y payed for your citizens. You northerners look down at us, and oppress our religion, but preach peace and equality. I bet your troops give your tactician hell for her Plegian looks." Gangrel was livid, Emmeryn's words must have hit a sore stop for him. " All I want to see are arrows pierce your body and see tumble towards the ground. So unless someone gives me the Emblem right now, your body drops."

"WAIT, Gangrel! Emm, I know you will disapprove and that someday MAYBE I will have a need for this, but right now I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you. I need you, Lissa needs you. I would gladly exchange this for you life. So when that time comes we can face it together." Chrom spoke out desperate to save her, smiling out of hope.

"Chrom, thank you. I understand what must be done, hate me more then anybody else if you do. Everybody listen this war will achieve nothing but continue this cycle of hate. I have tried so much to fix my family's wrongdoings, this fued has caused far to much pain and sadness, so hear me out. I speak from the bottom of my heart, this is the truth. I only wish for peace between our two nations." Emmeryn had a sad smile in the end and I gulped, she wouldn't, would she? She looked up towards a bird above, perhaps she wished to free of the chains of politics and bad luck binding her in her next life, I wouldn't know.

Chrom took off running, before she even took a step, Chrom and her were the only two who weren't frozen.

"EMM, PLEASE DON'T" Chrom's pleas jolted me back up, I couldn't let this army fall, not after her sacrifice.

"Cordelia take Lissa to safety, NOW. Sumia go to the other pegasus knight and tell them to tell our forces to retreat. Tell Stahl, Frederick, Sully and Maribelle to watch Lissa and start moving. They need to get as close as possible to Kahn Basillo's men. Tharja, Libra aid Lon'qu, Ricken, Donnel across the desert toward Kahn Basillo." I shouted out my commands with rapid fury, knocking them out of their stupor. "NOW MOVE!" I screamed as began to run after Chrom.

When I caught up, he standing up right shaking, but not moving an inch closer. Emmeryn's body was around twenty to thirty feet away, but I could still see her limp body. He fell down to his knees, his soul resigning to grief.

"Emm" His voice was a soft broken whisper. I put my hands on his shoulder and bent down in front of him, I need to snap him out of this quickly.

"Chrom get up" I said softly, not to alarm him. "Chrom get up" I said it again louder this time grabbing his attention. "Chrom we need to go"

"How could I leave I failed" Chrom responded back, his voice sounded like a soft child.

"You didn't, my strategy didn't calculate the risen popping up." I gripped his shoulders, trying to lift him up. "We need to go Chrom, Emm would want you to. Lissa needs you, you two are the only family you have left and you are no use to us dead. You dying twenty or so feet away from her will not comfort anybody and will please Gangrel. So help me Naga if you don't rise up and fight. Fight for going back home rise and come back for vengeance." I increased my volume, getting angrier over the fact he wouldn't continue.

"I can't" Chrom looked at me with fallen, shattered eyes.

I responded by slapping him, hard across the cheek. "Did you feel that?" I asked.

"Yes" His voice raised a slight.

"Did it hurt" I continued

"Yes, you're relentless against everybody aren't you" He tried to grin, letting the numbness of grief take over. I took off running, holding his hands. He ran with me to catch up with the Shepards, surprisingly saying something to me.

"You're to cruel, Robin. You were so close when ever you two saw each other, but to react like this, what type of person are you. Do you care?" Chrom asked his voice slightly bitter.

"Of course I care. I care enough to help the two people she loves keep on living" We didn't stop jogging until we reunited with Frederick, they stopped waited for us for us by a ravine. Basillo saying a convoy to get us out is just across.

* * *

**Please review and give my constructive ****criticism. Encouragement is also helpful when I am writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Argh, sorry for laving you guys for so long i took a brake because of tennis season, then hit writers block. Finally I will tell you about standardized testing. I crammed for two weeks straight everyday, looking a books, notes, goggling stuff and got the one of top scores in most of my classes. I studied my brains out so i could pass this year with all A's. Since were I live every course has I test i felt like I protected my transcription. Then ****guess what happened, guess. The county didn't count any of the test because of how many fuck ups they made on the answer sheet. Sure my chemistry teacher warned us and said the county/state would probably not count it because they wouldn't make the right answers for most of the question but i still studied for it, better safe then sorry, RIGHT, RIGHT. **

* * *

I released a wind spell towards the wyvern riders heading our way, Ricken sent spells out keeping the back protected, attacking first, then Sully or Kellem would take them out. The rain hindered our movement, I kept them behind since they wouldn't move much anyway. Cordelia and Sumia rode cutting down anyone who got in there way with their rage. Tharja and Libra kept close, the three of us sent any body who got close into their graves. Chrom, Frederick and Lissa kept close but also was slightly ahead of us. Lissa would be quick to heal the two whenever a wayward arrow or unlucky cut hit them. Chrom ran through our enemies with unfiltered rage, but at the same time great sadness. His cuts were fiercer, but rash. He ran threw them, Frederick taking great care to protect him, as if he understood that he can't act on his feelings. His hatred to Plegians for killing his Exalt, but his duty to protect the Exalt in front of him overrides his feeling. I could respect him for keeping such a straight face through the pain, after all our army needed more people who could shake off their feeling or at least mask it. I could respect him and he could respect me but that didn't mean we had to like each other.

"Chrom I commend you for making it this far." The Mustafa said to Chrom. Mustafa looked at us and commanded his troops to stay back and not a attack.

"I'm not in a good mood to talk, leave or die." Chrom's voice said with an edge, his face contorting in anger.

"I understand, I don't agree with the way Gangrel is executing his plans, but that doesn't mean I can give up my position. Fight for you life, young Exalt." Mustafa said with a forceful voice.

"No, you don't understand" Chrom whispered, none of us could approach, we all wanted to give Chrom this kill, hoping somehow today's violence could make him sleep at night. It was sick, but it would be a quick remedy, something our army needed. " People like you can wave around their flags of understanding and sincerity, but in the end you should have acted. You should have stood for what you believe in, if you really believe Gangrel is wrong. So don't give me your pity, give me your corpse if you insist on fighting."

Chrom ran forward he seemed to dance around Mustafa's axe, he came slashed downwards. Mustafa was cut down his back but rolled away before any major damage was dealt. Setting distance between Chrom he then threw his axe forward. Chrom ran forward, blocking the axe and continued slashing the falchion downward. Cutting Mustafa through his stomach, Mustafa leaned forward and fell on his back, whispering his last words.

"Spare my men, please they are just soldiers thrust into this war."

"If they fight to kill us, we can't spare their lives" I said as we walked forward, Basilo bellowed with his loud voice that our escape was near.

Robin

Our exalts funeral was held, but there wasn't a body. She was remembered but we could not provide the correct rites for her. Not for the dead exalt whose death caused a weight on our shoulders. I bet we all felt, responsible for her death. Though I was the one who truly failed. I failed as a tactician. My job.

The soldiers trust. The last sky knights. Emmeryn. Chrom. Lissa. I failed all off them. Only then I sank down onto my bed and let my frustrations out, and I don't know what was worst my grief over Emmeryn or my sham for what happened.

Chrom

I sat there blankly staring at the wall. It was nothing fancy, just a red coat of paint on stone walls. It passed time, staring at the walls that is. The beer that I took a swing out of eased the pain and made this all more bearable. Gangrel would laugh with his twisted voice of his if he could see me now, the proud prince drinking away his issues. I didn't pay any attention to Lissa, as sad as it sounded I was to scared to talk. So instead I drown myself in alcohol, drink away the pain ,Chrom. that will make it better. A bitter sarcastic voice said in my mind. I din't turn away from the wall, not at least I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Go away" I said, I wasn't sure if my voice slurred.

"Chrom, I think you should talk" A light feminine voice called, it belonged to Robin. Robin, an image of her flashed in his mind. An idea also came with it. She wasn't ugly in fact the exact opposite, she was remarkable. With a hourglass shape and an exotic hair color, she was a catch. To bad she was to caught up in books or maps to acknowledge anything relating to love. I played around with that idea for a second, after all he was physically attracted. In my state I would use anything to ease the pain,

"Chrom, open the door or I will send Frederick to open it for me." I walked over dragging my feet. I was sure I looked like a mess, but pulled off the confident look the only a drunk could pull, I probably looked like an asshole. A drunk, depressed, sexually repressed asshole.

"Chrom, you ne-" She stopped and took a look at me. "- ed to talk to Lissa. She hasn't let anybody in her room and hasn't accepted any meals" She said, only when I was drunk could I appreciate my friends beauty. Perhaps I spent to much time staring at her lips or into blank space. "Chrom, do you want to talk" Her voice softened and she reached over my shoulder to hug me. " You're drunk Chrom."

"Yeah, I know" I said as we sat down on the bed together.

"Chrom, what happened out there wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody in our army's fault or the plegain soldiers, it was Gangrel." She started rubbing my back in a soothing form. " Go comfort Lissa later, she needs you, we all need you." She started to get up to leave and I did something I would probably regret, grabbed her arm and kissed her. Robin pushed my face away and scrunched her face.

"Chrom you're drunk" She said with an angry voice before marching away.

* * *

**Please follow, favorite or review my story. Encouragement make me write faster.**


End file.
